Brutus
Brutus is a Rottweiler, and one of Bitch's original three dogs. Brutus is a well-trained attack dog, Brutus is the first or second dog his master trained to use her power on, and the second or third dog she massively increased in size. Abilities He knows a lot of commands and is able to tell how angry Bitch is by how much she uses the F-word. His tail was docked from before Rachel got him, thus effecting his ability to manifest a prehensile tail.He has a docked tail. It’s a nub. It still wags (I have a Brittany that had her tail docked before I got her), but you couldn’t call it a tail. Further, it’s a form of self expression. Even if Brutus doesn’t realize about his tail, he still ‘wags’ his tail in his mind. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 4 History Background Brutus was saved from a fighting ring by his master. Was an original member of the Undersiders. Story start Worked with Bitch on on her missions. Bitch takes brutus out for a walk they harass a parent and her child and eventually make their way to a dogfighting ring run by Hookwolf. There they rescue the dogs there and teach the people a lesson.Interlude 4 Participated in several other actions as well. He was killed in the Leviathan arc, along with Judas.Bitch, I realized. ... Her dogs were attacking Leviathan, and Leviathan was attacking back. He hurled two away, three more leapt in. How many dogs? Leviathan pulled away, only for a dog to snag his arm, drag him off balance. Another latched on to his elbow, while a third and fourth pounced onto his back, tearing into his spine. More crouched and circled around him, looking for opportunities and places to bite. He clubbed one away with a crude movement of his tail, used his free claw to grab it by the throat, tear a chunk of flesh away. The dog perished in a matter of seconds. ... Leviathan wheeled around, grabbed another dog by one shoulder, dug a claw into the dog’s ribcage and cracked it open, the ribs splaying apart like the wings of some macabre bird, heart and lungs exposed. The animal dropped dead to the water’s surface at Leviathan’s feet. Bitch looked from me to the dog, as if momentarily lost. In an instant, that look disappeared, replaced by that etching of rage and fury. She screeched the words, “Kill him! Kill!” It wasn’t enough. The dogs were strong, there were six of them left, even, but Leviathan was more of a monster than all of them put together. He heaved one dog off the ground, slammed it into another like a club, then hurled it against a wall, where it dropped, limp and broken. With that same claw, he slashed, tore the upper half of a dog’s head off. “Kill!” Bitch shrieked. No use. One by one, the dogs fell. Four left, then three. Two dogs left. They backed away, wary, each in a different direction. Bitch clutched me, her arms so tight around my shoulders it hurt. When I looked up at her, I saw tears in the corners of her eyes as she stared unblinking at the scene. ... Leviathan struck at one of the remaining dogs with a broad swing of his tail, caught it across the snout. It dropped, neck snapped. A short leap and a slash of the claw dispatched the last. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.5 His Master scratched his name, "BROOTUS", onto the Endbringer Fight Memorial to remember him and his sacrifice. Trivia *Brutus is the narrator for Interlude 4 on of the first non-human nerators. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Point of View Character Category:Deceased Category:Bitch's Dogs Category:Worm Characters